Cause's Of Pain
by Rasurie-ru
Summary: Nagato was in pain, what was left for him? Then he meets two friends Yahiko and Konan who are his friends. What does the Future hold for them? Nagato/PainXKonan Rated T for future chapters
1. Painful Hunger

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Summery: Nagato Was in pain, what was left for him? Then he meets two friends Yahiko and Konan who are his friends. What does the Future hold for them? Nagato/PainXKonan

Cause's Of Pain

* * *

Chapter One: Painful Hunger

A red hair boy was walking down the raining streets of the rain village until he falls down from a painful hunger from not eating for days, when he opens his eyes he sees a blue hair girl handing him a bread to eat, he takes it from her.

He starts to eat the bread. "Thank you for the bread." Nagato said as he eats the bread.

"Your welcome, my name is Konan, what's your name?" She asked the red haired boy who was still eating the bread that was given to him.

He stops eating for a minute to speak to her. "My name is Nagato, nice to meet you."

Konan smiles at the red head boy that was in front of her. "Nice to meet you too, do you have a place to stay?" she asks him.

Nagato shook his head no. "No I don't." he says in a sad voices.

Konan gave him a sad look then it brightens when an idea came to her. "You can stay with me and my friend." She says happily.

Nagato smiles at her for the kindly offer. "I can thank you." He says nicely after he finishes his bread.

_I hope Yahiko does not mind him staying with us_ Konan thought to herself, she smiled again at him. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." He said.

"Good, let's go." She says as they both started to walk.

* * *

End of Chapter One

Next chapter coming soon, Please review thank you. I know I have other stories to work on too, but I could not help me self I came up with another idea enjoy.


	2. Painful Night

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Summery: Nagato Was in pain, what was left for him? Then he meets two friends Yahiko and Konan who are his friends. What does the Future hold for them? Nagato/PainXKonan

Cause's Of Pain

* * *

Chapter Two: Painful Night

Konan and Nagato finally made it to where Konan and her other friend lives, she hopes Nagato will be her friend too, after they walked into the place where Konan and her friend made a home at. Nagato looks around the room notices it's gave with beds, and a table, then Nagato's eyes follow on to a boy with orange hair that was looking at him.

"Konan what is he doing here?" the orange hair boy yelled at Nagato savior.

"He has not place to go Yahiko." She said to the orange hair boy now know to be Yahiko.

Yahiko looked at the red hair boy before speaking to him. "My name is Yahiko,what's your name?" he asked trying to be nice to his guest.

"My name it Nagato." He says shyly to him.

"Nice to meet you." He says to his new found friend.

"Nice to meet you too." Nagato says shyly back happy to have made friends.

"Good." Yahiko said.

* * *

Yahiko was waked up by a noise that was right next to him, when he turned his head notices Nagato was wimping in his sleep, when he look closer he could tell he was not have a good dream but a nightmare, he went to wake up Nagato from his nightmare hoping to get some sleep before morning.

When he shook Nagato called out his name. "Nagato wake up." He says to the sleeping male on the bed, soon Nagato woke up looking at Yahiko with fear in his eyes as he remembers the leaf ninja's that killed his parents right in front of him.

"Are you okay?" he asked the red head who was now shaking in the bed.

"Noooo no." he says with a fright in his voice.

"Would you like to tell me about the dream?" he asks hoping it will help him sleep better.

"I dreamed about the ninja's that killed my parents right in front of me." He says with tears coming down his eyes.

Yahiko sighed sat on the bed pulled the crying boy in his arms. "Would you like me to stay right here with you until you fall back to sleep?"

Nagato nodded his head. "Yes I would like that very much." He says as he moved over to let him have some room in his bed, once Yahiko got in bed Nagato put his head on his chest closing his eyes.

"Good night." Yahiko says to his new friend.

"Good night." Nagato says back soon falling back to sleep feeling safe in his arms.

* * *

End Of Chapter Two

Chapter three coming soon, I hope you all like it Enjoy. Please Review.


	3. Filler Chapter: Money Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Summery: Nagato was in pain, what was left for him? Then he meets two friends Yahiko and Konan who are his friends. What does the Future hold for them? Nagato/PainXKonan

Authors Note: This is a filler Chapter to this story. This does connect with the story; this is a preview of the future to come. Every now and then you will get to see fillers like this. I hope you all like it.

Cause's Of Pain

* * *

Filler Chapter: Money Problems

Pain was walking down the hallways of the Akatsuki hideout looking for Kakuzu. When Pain was going thru budget books he found out Kakuzu was keeping some of the money to himself which is why they have no money for things they need.

He finally found him in his room counting the Akatuski money from their bounties. Kakuzu was at his desk which was right across from his and Hidan bed (Yes they share a bed. Kakuzu says one bed per member.). Kakuzu looked up when he notices someone was walking up to him.

"Leader-sama what is it?" Kakuzu asked as he stopped counting his money. _Why does everyone bother me when I am counting my money_ Kakuzu thought to himself then he was brought out of his thoughts when Pain started to talk to him.

"Why are we short on money this month?" Orange hair male asked his subordinate in front of him.

"I have no clue why we are short on money sir." Money lover male said as he tired not looking into his leaders Rinnegan eyes.

"I think you do since you are the only one who budgets our money while me and Konan pay the bills. We have no money for food this month." He said to the money lover man while as he folded his arms and tapped his foot in anger.

"I know we have enough money for this month." Kakuzu tried to defend himself.

"Then where is the rest of the money." Pain said in mean tune of voice.

"I counted 16,290.00 dollars yesterday." He said as he started to sigh.

Pain sighed at his he was starting to get a head ache. "We don't have it Kakuzu you are the only one who counts the money before giving me the budget box with our money in it." Pain started to yell a little at him.

Kakuzu started to sigh at this at will. "I did not took any of it I'm not stupid enough to try and sneak it out from under you." Stitch man said.

Orange haired leader put his hand on his forehead to rub in annoys. "Kakuzu if you did not take the money then look me in the eyes to show me you are telling me the truth." Pain ordered when Kakuzu didn't look him in the eyes. "Since you can't look me in the eyes I know you differently took the money." He yelled.

He looked at his subordinate again before speaking. "To pay us back on the money you took you are going to help Konan with her shopping by only using your money only." Pain said with a evil smile on his face.

Kakuzu gave him a shock look on his face. He know not to go against is leader on his punishment. "Yes sir." Kakuzu said with groan in his voice.

* * *

To be continued.

Would you like to see Kakuzu Punishment? If so please tell me. I would like hear it^^ Please check my profile for updates on this story or all my other stories thank you.


	4. Chapter 3: Painful Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Summery: Nagato was in pain, what was left for him? Then he meets two friends Yahiko and Konan who are his friends. What does the Future hold for them? Nagato/PainXKonan

Cause's Of Pain

* * *

Chapter Three: Painful Nightmare

Nagato was outside of there home crying again about the lost of his parents. He was on the parch of their home. The red head crying was loud enough to wake up Yahiko who was robbing his eyes to get the sleep out of his eyes.

After he walked out of the house he started to speak. "What's going on?" the orange hair boy asked after he walked outside. Right after he asked that question he noticed it was Nagato who was crying outside on the, parch. Yahiko sighed and went to his red head friend looking worried about him. This has not happened since the first night he stayed here.

He sat down next to Nagato pulled him into a hug trying stop him self from calling him a cry baby like he away does when he sees the red head crying.

"What wrong?" He asked his friend as he hugged him hoping he can make him feel better.

"I dreamed about the night when my parents got killed by thus ninjas." Nagato said as he cried more.

"It already happen so you just only had a nightmare about it. You are save here don't worry we will take good carry of you." Orange haired male said hoping this would make him feel better.

Nagato nodded his head at his friend. "I know it's in the past and I only dreamed about it but it does not make it any better."

"Will it make it better if I cuddle with you until you fall a sleep?" Orange haired male said.

The red head nodded his head. "Yes that would make me feel more better." Nagato said as he got up and walked back in the house with Yahiko, they went to their room that they shared since it was a two bedroom house. Nagato got into his bed followed by Yahiko who pulled his red headed friend to his chest while he watched him go back to sleep.

"Good Night cry baby." Yahiko said in a friendly way.

"Good night." Nagato said in a whisper as he sighed.

End of chapter Three.

What would you like to see in the next chapter please tell me so I can write it out for you. Thank you to all who reads my stories.


	5. Filler Chapter: Kakuzu Punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Summery: Nagato was in pain, what was left for him? Then he meets two friends Yahiko and Konan who are his friends. What does the Future hold for them? Nagato/PainXKonan

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait for this filler Chapter of Kakuzu Punishment. Enjoy I hope you all like it.

Cause's Of Pain

* * *

Filler Chapter: Kakuzu Punishment

Kakuzu was at a store with Konan helping her with bags and paying for the items she wanted to buy. They are in clothes stores right now Kakuzu face looked like he was going to blush.

_Stupid leader-sama_ Kakuzu thought to himself as he carried the bags for Konan which made him growl even more at the thought of spending all of his money. _I will get who ever took the money for this_ stitch man said.

They have been in that same clothes store for an hour now. Not to longer after that Konan found a shirt that she thought Pain would like.

"Pain will love this shirt." Konan said hand it to Kakuzu to hold for her.

Kakuzu looked at the shirt and saw the price on it his eyes wide at the price. _Why she is buying a 100.00 dollar shirt_ Kakuzu that to himself, has he growled even more. He watches Konan look at another shirt that looked like something Deidara would ware.

More hours went by and Konan was far from being finished with her shopping. They came to another store that 1,000.00 Shirt and pants. Konan was really hitting Kakuzu where his money belt was. She spent about 3,000.00 dollar so far Kakuzu is about to pass out from how much she has spent on. She bought a TV for their living room, New DVD Player, Movies on DVD, Clothes, CDS, MP3 Player for Deidara, Computer, Printer, Scanner, Etc I could go on for along time.

Now they are in a Furniture store, Kakuzu was about to kick leave Konan here to go find who ever took the money with out him knowing it. Konan bought a new Couch, Table, TV stand, and Chairs. All this together in cost was 4,012.45 Bucks. The store said they would deliver their furniture Friday. Now Konan was in another store Kakuzu was wondering how much more of his money she was going to spend.

Kakuzu eyes wide when he saw what she was going to buy for herself. It was a new sexy outfit that will cost him 3,000.00 Dallors. (I know some of this stuff does not cost this much.)

* * *

Hours went by and they were finally back at the hide out with all the things Konan bought with his money. Pain walked up to them.

"So how did the punishment go dear?" The orange hair male asked.

"It went will dear we got a lot of new things for us all." Konan said with a smile on her face.

Pain smiled at her then looked at Kakuzu. "Put the things in the living room and we will go thro it." He said.

"Yes leader-sama." Kakuzu said even madder now then he was before all this. After he put the stuff he was in his and Hidan room thinking on who might of taken the money from the Akatsuki, before he could finish his thought Hidan came in loud.

"Hey shit Face." Hidan said with his grin on his face, then he walked out of the bedroom to go pray.

_It was Hidan who have took the money_ Kakuzu thought to himself.

* * *

To be continue, in the next Filler for the future where Kakuzu Finds the Person who took the money. will he get Hidan back for taking the money? Sorry for the long wait on this chapter and sorry for it not being so long. Thank you to all who faved, read and Reviewed my story.


	6. Chapter 4: Years Of Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Summery: Nagato was in pain, what was left for him? Then he meets two friends Yahiko and Konan who are his friends. What does the Future hold for them? Nagato/PainXKonan

Authors note: This chapter is some what a filler chapter. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I hope you all like it enjoy.

Cause's Of Pain

* * *

Chapter Four: Years Of Pain

Nagato was on the ground with Konan crying at the, lose of their old friend Yahiko. The blue haired woman pulled him close to her; it's been a year since Yahiko died. While Konan was holding him a man with a black cloak walked up him you could not see his face, he wore a mask that looked orange. (Can you guess who that is?) The man stopped right in front of them, Nagato stopped crying to look at the man he glared at him not in the mood for any one these days. Since his lose of his parents and his friend, Konan looked down at him. She was worried about him since the day they lost their old friend he looked real thin and he on these black looking charka things sticking out of his back and arms.

"What do you want?" Nagato yelled at the man in front of him hoping he would leave him and Konan alone, with his rinnegan eyes on him.

The man laughed a little before speaking to him. "My name is Madara Uchiha, I want you to help me out with my organization I am creating I like you to act as the leader for me while I act as the real leader be hide the shadows with out the other member knowing." Madara asked the red head in front of him waiting for his answer.

Nagato growled at him not like where this is going; Konan was looking at Nagato hoping he would not do what he was asking of him. "Why pick me you could of pick some one else?" the red head asked as he started to stand up with Konan help of course.

"I heard of you Nagato you power that could be helpful to me." He said as he looked at them.

"Where did you heard of me?" Nagato yelled out again with Konan keeping her arm around him to keep him from falling over.

"Oh you don't want to know, I've been watching you." The orange mask man said with a smirk that they could not see because of the mask he was wearing.

"You've been spying on me." Nagato growled out not happy one bit.

"Yes so I could see if you would be a prefect leader for my organization." Madara Uchiha said, he walked up to them. "You can think about what I said, one week from today I will come to you for your answer." The orange mask man said before disappearing before their eyes.

Konan looked at her friend with worried eyes. "Nagato you don't have to say yes if you don't won't to." She said.

"I know I don't have to, I maybe consisting it." Nagato said looking down at the ground.

"You can't do what he what's in your condition any ways." Konan said to her friend.

"Yes I can." He said, he got up walked into area where no one knows about.

When they came to a room Konan sees a body in a machine, when she got closer she was shock to see whose body it was.

* * *

To be continued in next chapter, I hope you all like this chapter again sorry for the long wait for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Check for update on my profile.


End file.
